Akame ga Kill: Wolf's Sight (English version)
by Kolomte'49
Summary: Foreword. Before Akame left the empire and joined Night Raid, she had a mission that gave her the chance to live a fantasy story. No one knows what happened in that place except for Akame, and the boy that she met and help her despite the danger. Now the story repeats itself, but it is now Akame who will help her friend no matter what the consequences will be for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction.

My name is Ramon (Raimundo, or Rai for friends) Rivera, and I write this diary for anyone who finds it. Who knows, maybe it turns out to be material for a book or a project (or maybe a "movie" if it was still where I came from). Anyway, I must clarify that this is not exactly the first adventure-madness I've had in my life. And no, I will not relate ALL of that story in this book, cause I know that eventually I will have to tell it as I find people I can trust in this world. They tell me that people are monsters hidden under lamb skins.

I do not lie, MONSTERS, and not because they are ugly, but because of the atrocities they are willing to do. But that is out of place, since you already know what I'm talking about, or else you will discover it as this diary is written.

In any case I will only say a little of what happened in what was (according to me) the moment that changed my whole life.

I was a normal guy, who only cared about his studies and... god, I hate to sound so cliché. Well, one day I enter my room after classes, and a purple light shines out of nowhere strongly (leaving me blind for a long moment) and at once everything became clear again, I saw a girl, and what can I say, she is one of the most beautiful that I've ever seen. She had a slender and well developed figure, her skin was clear and her hair (long and straight) was as black and clean as a black pearl (Je, Pirates of the Caribbean). And her eyes?, they were as red as blood that when shining by the light it generates a chill of fear and attraction. I'm not kidding, the girl in front of me could pass like an angel ... an angel of death, because not even five seconds passed before she crossed my room, pushed me to the wall ... and will support the edge of a sword (which I had not seen by see her) in the throat and demanded to know where she was and who am I.

Her name was Akame, and once she calmed down and introduced herself, she explained that she was a special agent from some kingdom called "The Empire" ("good name", dont you think), and have the mission of confiscated a stolen Teigu (whatever that be) and kill the thief-murderer (yep, kill, and she said it as if nothing). Now call me crazy, but I think after read so many fictional stories in my life, and making it clear that it was not a kind of joke, I could tell that the girl in front of me was from another world, reality, or universe (as you prefer to tell it, you know what I'm talking about).

And out of all the sensible thing, I decided to help her. It was not safe to let an assassin roam around in a world where she would surely sow chaos for not knowing anything, or anyone.

And after convincing her to let me help her (after showing her that I was trustworthy, that she was in another world, and that I can help her not to be completely lost), everything kinds of things happened to us. I taught her to live in my world, we lived situations that improved our relationship and forged our friendship (only that, no more) we discovered that the subject that she was looking for was also here. We looked for him, Akame taught me to fight, we confront the badguy, we won (she couldn't kill him cause the authorities were present) we were commemorated for catching him (cause even here, he didn't stop killing), and she was able to return home with the same Teigu (it turned out that this thing brought her here).

And now, after a long time where I lived my own follies, I find myself in the situation of coming to her world for reasons that I am not yet ready to tell.

One last thing. Believe it or not, this diary was magical (or is, if I still live) who sent me, gave it to me for an idleness of her. She really told me that I would just have to open it, ME, and my most relevant memories would be recorded from the last time I opened it, and even as if I did it myself with everything and comments, and the same words that I said or heard (if I still remember them well, that's also why I "was" so clear when talking about Akame). Also as if it were someone else, if that does make it look better. Do not expect me to explain it, it's that kind of things that you can only accept that happen for you do not have a headache. I just asked her to include my fights, so if someone really do something more of this thing when is goes to be find it, that guy do not do something that is stupid or could embarrassed me even dead (if I am).

You will understand as this progresses.

* * *

 **This is my first story in English, any help with correction, if something is wrong or can be improved, it is appreciated.**

* * *

 **Well this is a story that has been hovering over my head in the last two weeks for a few facts:**

 **1\. Some time ago I read a fanfic of a certain author who started his story in the same way (only in that Akame came to another world) but has not written about it, rather he delete the story, or so I think because I find it neither in my lists, nor in Akame ga Kill's. A pity, I liked how it went. And no, I'm not confusing it with the _Anime Cinematic Universe Phase 1: Akame Ga Kill_ from TheBatPool96, the context is completely different (your story also looks interesting in case you're interested: All Akame ga Kill reaching the real world and complicating the life of any kind, although at least Esdeath no longer has his original attitude).**

 **2\. I've become a big fan of how they handle the mythical beings in the TeenWolf series, and in Grimm (it's still just started, but I liked it so far) I've always loved how mythology adapts to stories of contemporary times.**

 **Now one details of this story:**

 **1\. I'm still not going to start it, there are some details that I need to consider for the start. I already proposed a good part of the course, but I want to hear opinions from those who have managed to get attention with this introduction.**

 **2\. This is going to be a certain way, a half self-insertion. There will be many references to my tastes and personal opinions (with respect to the way of thinking of Akame ga Kill). Something extra of him, is that he will be arrogant on some occasions, or very teasing.**

 **3\. There will be times when I stop the story in the middle of a decision, either from my Oc or other characters. Again I want to hear the decisions of others regarding the direction the story would take. I like to be as close as possible to the original plot, but also, I love the "What if ..." (blame Marvel) and I cannot help thinking about putting my nose into it. All the deaths in AGK can change in a very radical way the course of that history. Take Bulat's death for example, without that, Tatsumi would not be the same at all.**

 **4\. I have the idea to include the TeenWolf and Grimm species, all Oc, and perhaps with reference to some other character outside the two main frames. You might also consider getting the same characters from other series into this story (although this is still unlikely). Another point of which I want opinion of the interested ones.**

 **5\. I do not have a couple for the Oc. At first I plan on leaving Rai and Akame as very close friends, like Ichigo and Rukia, but I'm still willing to consider options with either her or some other girl.**

 **6\. The story will not start with Tatsumi. I'm tired of seeing the poor naive at the beginning. What happened happened. But I will not start it there.**

 **7\. No TeenWolf character will be released, but they will be mentioned.**

 **8\. I will include a profile of Ramón (and my other Oc) in my profile. (How strange I feel when writing that) They will be updated as the stories advance. Only one ahead of Ramón: He does not like to kill. He is willing to do it, but he would prefer that does not. He will even look for ways to avoid it.**

 **9\. This story will be done in both English and Spanish. I warn that I am not very good even with the first one, and that will make me take some time. But I plan to climb both at the same time.**

 **Well that's it. I think my note is almost as long as the introduction. Oh well, you know how to comment, follow, put on favorite shalala-shalala. Ciao-Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOCATION MENTION**

Normal writing

\- Speaking character

-"Thoughts"

* Description of only actions

*Sounds / Onomatopoeia*

* * *

 **Somewhere in the forests in the lands of the empire. After disappearing a vortex from the sky, and after I fell from it!**

-Aghh, shit! That crazy woman could warned me.

I complained as I stand up and rubbed my butt to relieve the pain, and once calm the sensation I looked around.

I had appeared in a large forest, apparently. The flora had a strange mixture between trees of forests and mangroves. There was no sign of civilization in sight, but there must be some path nearby for what I could smell: a cart pulled by horses in motion (the horses are unmistakable in how they smell). I followed the direction the scent was guiding me, and after a while, I finally found a path to follow, and once I identified the course the cart took, I set out to follow them.

Ah, but first it would be better to check that strange book that the lady gave me, and that she kept ...

... into my identical weird belt.

*I placed my hand in front of the pendant and the book appears, I open it.

 **. . . Damn, she was telling the truth.**

 **I have not been here for a day, but this thing is recording everything I do as if I wrote it myself. Oh, and it seems to leave what I think in black while I read the pages. Is it like a writing envelope or something? I do not know about those things.**

 **And what did she say? Will writing adapt to how best to write what happens, even mentioning things from the past?**

 **Oh, this even has a list of my clothes and the things I brought:**

 **Clothing:**

 *** Gray sleeveless jacket**

 *** Black hooded long sleeve t-shirt**

 *** Black pants, anbu type**

 *** Black fingerless gloves**

 *** Protectors for forearms and metal shin guards.**

 *** Simple sandals, with metal sole.**

 *** Belt with pocket size (I still can not believe that 'she' gave me one, it makes me feel like a manga character, she said something about having a limit space of two hundred things in general, but it's not as if she needed so much).**

 **The belt carries 22/200:**

 **\- Nutritional bars x10**

 **\- Bag for money, with own pocket dimension x1**

 **\- Kali sticks, black x4**

 **\- Knife x1**

\- **Compass x1**

 **\- Canteen x1**

 **\- Layer for the cold x1**

 **\- Inexhaustible flint x1**

 **\- MP3 player with all the songs I know and liked, with infinite energy (I could not live without my music) x1**

 **\- Wireless headphones x1**

 **Ok, forget the Manga, this book looks like a video games doujinshi.**

 **Whatever.**

*I close the book and I keep it.

I prepare myself to address the first sign of civilization I find ...

*Strong Roar*

... Until that stopped me.

Turning to the right, I found a rare mix of giant gorilla with scorpion tail. The damn thing was at least three times the size of Kerchak in Tarzan's movie, and I say he cause it looked exactly the same. Except for the poisonous tail, the purple fur with striped lines, the red eyes, and the kind of orange breast with spines that expanded from his skull and up his back.

The Kerchak here, did not stop breathing in a threatening way while staring at me. And anyone who knew animal ethology would consider one of these two things: or I am in Kerchak's territory, and he wants me out; or he's hungry, he looks me like mouthful, and he's going to eat me

*Strong Roar*

*He try to grab me with his big hands, but I managed to avoid it by jumping back.

Ok, I'm food.

*He rushes back to me this time trying to crush me, but again I avoided jumping from one side to another, pushing me from the logs when I have the opportunity. At all times I try not to lose sight of the road.

And so we are for a long time with the game of cat and mouse, until another loud noise stops 'Kerchak' and puts him on alert. One with which I am already familiar, as any person is in their own circumstances, because that noise provokes myself several times a day from the stomach.

I was hungry, and this gorilla was the only thing that was close to him.

Now, if this was an anime or a caricature, I would swear that the expression on the face of the great primate was between panic and stupefaction, when he discovered that I originated the noise. I do not blame him, that someone of my size makes a louder noise than him, it must be a surprise, because it is still a surprise for me. And all because of 'she'.

Anyway, I'm sorry for him.

 **A FIGHT, RAPID KITCHEN, AND A TWO-DAY TRIP BY THE ROAD AFTER ... ALREADY IN THE CAPITAL OF THE EMPIRE.**

God, I expected Akame was exaggerated what she told me, but this place is really a horrible farce.

I arrived at the capital of the empire a few hours ago and got some money with a merchant who showed him the exoskeleton of the gorilla. I knew I would get something. And after some discussion with him, who tried to haggle over the price, I got some two hundred gold coins for all the bones, while keeping some of the dry meat and poison in a pitchers (you never know).

I do not know if it was a fair price, but surely I won something good, because the merchant was not very happy. Those History programs were worth it.

But outside of that, this place is very contradictory. The streets and establishments give an appearance that this is the best place to live, but if you look closely, people showed the opposite. They looked exhausted, paranoid, as if they wanted to avoid everything, and everyone, to get to where they needed to go as soon as possible. And if you add that slight scent of death, blood and sickness of the alleys, you would be more than clear how rotten this place is.

\- "Everything is so hidden ..., I'm not surprised that it will cost Akame so time to realize, and I need my nose and ears to confirm it" I thought as I remembered what the red eyes had told me when she lived with me, It took years to discover this truth.

I hope she's okay, this place is so big that I'm not sure if I'll see her in a close time.

With my old friend still in mind, I continued my way through the crowd without a fixed direction. I had planned to familiarize myself a bit with an area of the capital before looking for a tavern or motel to spend the night, had about four hours before it began to get dark if I'm not mistaken for the position of the sun.

During my walk in the main streets I saw several shops: drugstores, bakeries, butchers, a couple of markets, clothing stores and carpentry-at least one every two blocks, and all had sarcophagi (What a bad joke of the environment). The only thing I found hard to find were blacksmith shops and armories. There were, but they were very few.

When I asked a guard (the only one who did not have an apathetic attitude) he explained that because of the situation with the revolutionary army, many were closed because of suspicion that they were smuggling weapons. I guess that made sense. In any case, I continued on my way for a while until a certain group that stood out in the environment caught my attention.

There were four people: a young adult in a formal suit under a red raincoat, and three girls also in gabardines but closed –one in pink, one in navy blue and the last in honey yellow– and except for the boy who had blond hair, the girls' hair was the same shade as her clothes.

Now except for the red guy, the girls were amazed with everything they saw on the road, while the guy was smiling funny. That looked nice, it was like a brother walking with his little sisters. It made me feel that this place was not as fucked up as it looked, if there were people who could still smile like that.

I think I got the smile from the guy, cause when I passed them I could not help but smile when the pinky girl looked away embarrassed pretending not to have seen me (after noticing that I was watching them), and the blonde looked at me with distrust when she noticed me (although I thought that she looked cute). I gave them a nod as a greeting –which only the subject returned– and went on my way.

But I stopped. There was something in that group that alarmed me.

I did not notice it at first because I was distracted. But none of the girls looked like the blond, and neither did he smell like him. The aroma of each one is different, but there is always a certain similarity between family members, Cora always pointed that out to me. Girls on the one hand had a more rural flavor - they must have arrived from the countryside today - while the guy's scent was mixed with that of the city, so it was local. But that is not what alarmed me.

The boy had another scent with him, a smell that helped me reinterpret his smile like a fake, smelled of blood.

* * *

I forgot to mention it before but yes, Rai is a werewolf. And their main relationship with them will be Cora Hale.

His clothes are based mainly on the uniform of the members of the white fang of the RWBY series. Of course, without the emblem and with some differences like sandals.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOCATION MENTION**

Normal writing

\- Speaking character

-"Thoughts"

* Description of only actions

* Sounds / Onomatopoeia *

 **Pocket belt items 38/200:**

 **\- Nutritional bars x10**

 **\- Bag for money, with own pocket dimension x1: 200 gold coins**

 **\- Kali sticks, black x4**

 **\- Knife x1**

 **\- Compass x1**

 **\- Canteen x1**

 **\- Layer for the cold x1**

 **\- Inexhaustible flint x1**

 **\- MP3 player with all the songs I know and like, with infinite battery x1**

 **\- Wireless headphones x1**

 **\- Bottle with poison of Escorgorilla x1: 500 ml**

 **-Theries of Escorgorilla dry meat x15**

 **Akame ga Kill. Wolf's Sight: Persecution**

 **Memory...**

 _The first time I met Akame. I tried to convince her that I would help her, but obviously she suspected me, and even pointed out that I would delay her._

 _It was not until a week later that she saw me following a couple of friends to surprise them without being noticed, that she considered it. She pointed out that I really took them by surprise, and I just told her that I followed the advice of one or another video game I knew -Assassins Creed._

 _I would have liked to teach her, but she had cut off my television by accidentally turning it on to the Animal Planet channel during a predator special, just as a lion roared._

 _It was fortunate that I lived alone, because I would not know how to explain to my grandmother what happened._

 _Even so, she made sure that she could pass 'like someone else' while following others and spying on them. According to her, I already knew how to handle walking to the rhythm of another person, I just had to learn to look more natural and not focus so much on the objective to follow; because he could notice me more easily, and if he or she did not do it, the people around me would do it and that would be suspicious. He never stopped pointing out to me how important it is to get all the information of an objective to be prepared._

 _When Akame left, I did not use it again except to keep frightening my friends -which was always fun. I'm glad I did not forget it._

 _Morals and ideals are those things that all people end up forging with what they teach and learn on their own in life. And it is what at the moment of truth differentiates someone who only thinks of himself from those who have a sense of responsibility with others. Although that unfortunately, sometimes they lead us to situations that we do not know if we can manage._

 _And I still do not know if it's bad luck, but I've discovered that I'm one of those who can not stand aside when they know they can interfere, even though a part asks me to do so._

 **Now...**

Following this subject and the girls for the rest of the day was not complicated at first, the girls' clothes stood out too much in the surroundings despite the crowd of people, and had the advantage that they still gave off the aroma of the countryside. What allowed me to follow them both by sight and smell, allowing me to keep some distance.

The real problem was when I walked in front of the entrance to a tavern, and a big guy threw a drunk in front of me. From what I understood between the drunk and the owner of the tavern -who was the one who threw it- the guy had been drinking for a good while but it turned out that he had no money; On the other hand the defendant claimed that he had money but it was stolen, and for me bad luck decided to blame me and even claimed the money.

I spent a while arguing with that subject on the subject, while I saw how the three girls came out of my sight, if I did not hurry, I would even lose the aroma! Fortunately when the local police decided to intervene, the owner of the tavern left again and explained everything that happened to the officers, and they took him away. If the owner had not helped me, they would have also taken me for disturbing the order. I gave the subject a quick thank you before running in the last direction where I saw that the girls with the suspicious type left. It looked like a parquet, by the trees that surrounded the long path of red blocks, and the small clock tower that was in the center.

 _I really do not know why I'm doing this. I have my own reasons to be in this city junk that implies being alone, and here I am trying to save some girls that I have just seen. Maybe being a Spider-Man fan made me too responsible. I hope not. I do not have time to save everyone in a place like this._

It was fortunate that the group had gone to a less populated area because the aroma had almost dissipated and I had to cross several blocks to return to have a trail to follow.

Unlike what they show in animated series or cartoons, a scent does not stay long in one place and less when it is a populated place, except that what generates that aroma is emanating nearby.

Likewise, what I found was beginning to dissipate.

"GYAAAHH!"

But it was not necessary anymore.

Thanks to my wolf ears, I managed to run towards the origin of that scream that no doubt was from one of the girls, which led me to what appeared to be a mansion with a Japanese style of a single floor, and extensive terrain. He had just a few guards hanging around.

I would like to have a few moments to think of a way to enter quickly and safely but they did not stop today is the writing of the girls had to act fast had to act now. Fortunately it was already night, and today there was a full moon.

 **A few minutes before, the same park...**

Seryu Ubiquitous was an agent of the imperial guard, devoted to justice. His job was to protect the good and innocent people of the empire, and any evil that threatened them. It was a mission that she was very proud to perform, not only for her love of justice, but for her proud father who taught her to always defend the people from the villains, and lately also for the recently deceased Captain Ogre, who was like a second father to her.

He was aware that not everyone could defeat his late master, and the only ones who could do it were the evil Night Raid killers. He had sworn since Ogre's death a few months ago that he would not rest until he made them pay for it.

For that reason, he had been taking extra turns at night (when Night Raid was acting normally) to watch areas like the parquet where he was now hidden, waiting for the suspicion of any suspect. Although unfortunately I had not seen any in recent days. If this continued, he would have to retire soon because of his restless teigu who was beginning to feel hungry.

Before he decided to feed his partner, something caught the attention of both, a mysterious subject in which wearing a gray raincoat was running at full speed through the park. It could be a person who was simply in a hurry to leave, but if that was the case because he uses the hood, what does he have to hide? It could also be a Night Raid member who tries to go unnoticed. The subject was really fast, if it chased him it would take a while to catch him.

Seryu had to decide.

And by deciding I mean you readers ...

* * *

 **... This is the first point of what I hope will be the attraction of this story. And for being the first, just for this time I will explain how the decision of a character would affect the course of the story so that they can understand how the decisions will work. Although of course I will not go into details:**

 **1-The encounter between Ramón and Night Raid could happen sooner or later in what refers to the course of the original story.**

 **2-The survival of Scheele. This happens on the same night that Seryu finds her and Mine, and kills the beloved killer.**

 **3-The death of Bulat. This is related to the two previous points. To simplify, if Scheele lives, Bulat dies. By force one of the two has to die to help in the growth of Tatsumi as a character.**

 **The poll should have changed by the time you see this chapter. Please, I'm waiting for your votes.**

 **Who here have seen Killing Bites?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A double apology: one for taking me up a story that is still beginning, and another for having the most rewritten only with google translator. Later I will correct it and with that, I will withdraw this second apology.**

* * *

 **Inventory of belt with pocket dimension 38/200**

\- Nutritional bars x10

\- Bag for money, with own pocket dimension x1: 200 gold coins

\- Kali sticks, black x4

\- Knife x1

\- Compass x1

\- Canteen x1

\- Layer for the cold x1

\- inexhaustible flint x1

\- MP3 player with all the songs I know and like, with infinite drums (I could not live without my music) x1

\- Wireless headphones x1

\- Bottle with a poison of Escorgorilla x1: 500 ml

-Theries of Escorgorilla dry meat x15

* * *

 **NARRATOR THIRD PERSON, SERYU**

Before she decided to feed Koro, something caught their attention, a mysterious guy wearing a long jacket and hood was running at full speed through the park.

It could be a person who was simply in a hurry to leave. But if that were the case, why he uses the hood? What does he have to hide? It could also be a Night Raid member who tries to go unnoticed. The subject was really fast, and if she chased take him it would take her a while to catch him.

Seryu soon decided, any suspect had to be arrested. However, before she headed in the same direction, something else caught her attention.

A couple of girls came talking on the other side without any apparent preoccupation. Although one of them, dressed in pink, seemed to be complaining about something, what really caught her attention was her partner. Tall and thin, Chinese dress of lilac color, long hair and magenta, she wore glasses and a huge scissor on her back. There was no doubt.

"Sheele of Night Raid," she said to herself, completely forgetting about the stranger in the jacket.

Justice would be served.

* * *

 **NARRATOR FIRST PERSON: POV RAMON**

It was fortunate that the group had gone to a less populated area because the aroma had almost dissipated and I had to cross several blocks to return to have a trail to follow. Although what I found was starting to dissipate equally.

-GYAAAHH!

But it was not necessary anymore.

I managed to run towards the origin of that scream that no doubt belonged to one of the girls, which led me to what appeared to be a one-story Japanese-style mansion and extensive grounds. He had just a few guards hanging around outside.

I could not stop to think of a quick and safe way to enter by the constant cries of pain and begged that the girls gave and that they did not disturb the guards in any way, had to act immediately. Fortunately for me, it was already night, and today there was a full moon.

One last cry pointed to the end of the mansion I had to address.

* * *

 **THIRD POINT OF VIEW. INSIDE THE MANSION.**

Air could not believe it. She wanted everything to be a nightmare, a very horrible nightmare from which she will soon to wake up.

Everything had seemed so perfect when she arrived with Fal and Luna to the capital and were received by a handsome young man named Bach who seemed such a kind and considerate person. He had even taken them to buy new clothes. But in the end, it had all been a farce to bring them to some kind of hell.

Bach had not only played with them but had delivered them without remorse to men who did not take long to 'break' them. Fal's legs had already been broken, and another had just taken one of Luna's eyes. The shouting and supplication were soon heard in both of the cases and were followed by the laughter of those monsters.

Only Air had not made any noise, the horrible image of her tortured friends and fear were such that she could not react. She had not even heard when another of those subjects - one with a round clown nose - pointed at the man holding her. Only when he felt his clothes being torn apart, could he react.

They told her that it would be delivered to a dog in heat.

Tears began to fall from Air's eyes, as she watched the dog approaching; while she heard how they beat Fal; while Luna implored for they left her and stirred so they would not take away her now single eye.

* Window noise breaking *

 **Akame ga Kill - 09 Gekisen OST**

They all stopped what they did abruptly as they turned towards the source of the sudden noise, behind Chad and his customers.

Pieces of glass were scattered on the floor, and a figure began to rise from the place. He was of average height and except for a jacket with no gray sleeve, his body was covered in black with his face hidden under a hood.

One of the guards demanded that he identify himself, but said nothing. He just stared at the girls and he started to tremble slightly.

Everyone saw a pair of crimson red spots that began to shine from where the eyes should be, followed by a loud growl altered them all. Bach above all. Looking at those 'eyes', he could only think of the famous Night Raid killer.

The first to react was the dog that by instinct moved away as much as possible from the stranger while howling terrified.

The guards who came out of their surprise immediately ran towards the hooded figure with ready weapons: knives, clubs, swords and only some firearms.

Three were closest to the stranger, who was still groaning in his place.

 **OST 1:32**

Suddenly the stranger jumped towards them and rested his hands on the head of the nearest one; of a turn twisted his neck killing him, before falling to the ground and throwing it to the nearest group knocking them all down.

Then disappeared in a blur to then appear on top of Bach, crashing his hand on the head of one of the customers-one who did not stop drooling-with such force that he destroyed his skull, then repeat his previous movement throwing the body to three other bodyguards. Only these, having already seen that movement and prepared to avoid it. Until the corpse passed over them.

It was a trick.

The stranger took advantage of his trap and in another blur of speed passed between them, who a few seconds later fell to the ground dead while their bodies are bleeding by cuts - two by the throat and one by the chest. Then the stranger, not ... Monster in the eyes of all stopped behind the bodies and turns to another who tries to behead him with a katana on his left side. He stops it by ramming it. Then he holds it and uses it as a human shield against a shooter, who also rammed his body against a wall, stabbing them to death with the katana.

He did not stay in his place for a long time, pushing himself to one side again, narrowly avoiding shots that hit the corpses. Noticing, he saw that just behind where he had been was a group of five: two swordsmen, one subject with sais, and the two shooters responsible for the shots, recharging.

Taking advantage of the fact that she was close to a column, she moved with her to reach the group.

With great agility, he passed between the swords of the swords and jumped on the user of sais to reach the shooters who were already aiming at him again. He manages to deflect the shot and the first one's weapon, then drills and removes the claws from his throat in an instant. He moved to the second, with whom he fights for the weapon, and in a quick movement enters his space to direct the weapon towards the user of sais and kill him with the shot.

The shooter tried to grab him, but the stranger turned back to him and bit the left side of his neck, tearing a large piece of skin and muscle, leaving him to bleed to death.

The hooded man did not allow the body to fall to the ground because he immediately turned back to where the swordsmen were, allowing him to stop a cut that reached the lungs of the dead man; while with the hand he managed to stop the second by holding it close to the handle, and in some way avoiding being cut.

The two swordsmen were terrified at the stranger's show of ability, and more when they noticed that when stopping the second sword did not show any sign of pain.

-¡What the hell are you? -Cried the thought of both, the second.

But the only response was that the first one cut his throat with a gash, and the second he removed the sword without problems, because of the fear he had, and then bury the edge in his neck.

While the stranger fought with this last group of guards. What was the last one left in the room, except for those who held the girls. Bach and his last two clients watched more and more terrified about what happened in front of them.

A single man was destroying a whole group of trained and armed guards as if nothing had happened. The blond young man who tried to remain calm was questioning how that subject could pass between his men and leave those deep scratches if he had no weapon in his hands.

\- "¡Wait! ¿Scratches?"

Then he looked at the wound of one of the bodies and discovered four cuts in the shape of a claw; deep cuts. Then I look at the creature and in the little light it gave him, he could see long, thick and sharp claws from which some blood shone. What calmed him a little, knowing now that it was not the famous murderer who-well it was known-handled a sword. Then they had a chance to escape.

Without saying anything he ran to the back of the room being followed by his clients who noticed him leave and the three guards who threw the girls to follow them to the trapdoor that would take them to the escape tunnel.

* * *

Falling, at last, the body of the second swordsman, Ramón could hear the cry of the girls as they fell abruptly to the ground. Turning towards them, he noticed the blond guy getting inside a trapdoor, being followed by three guards and some men in white suits.

Knowing that he would not reach them, he took the two swords from the bodies and threw them towards the group that was fighting to enter through the secret door, waiting for them to sink into one of them. He managed to hit the target subjects, who were the last to arrive, killing them.

He was about to run for the trap door when a sharp sound stopped him suddenly. Someone, not far away, was using a whistle that was too loud for his ears.

 **END OF THE OST.**

 **NARRATOR FIRST PERSON: PDV DE RAMÓN**

Those damned whistles. Unlike dogs, I have the fortune of being able to cover my ears, but that does not stop my ears from humming in those eardrums.

Fortunately, it did not last long and I was able to focus on those bastards again. However, it was too late to follow them. They had managed to enter through the hidden door, which they closed, and it was likely that they would have some insurance with which I would end up fighting before I could reach them. It was also likely that some of them would blow the whistle as a warning signal, so it is likely that guards come here and ...

*Sobs*

Crying, some painful cries reminded me all of a sudden that my goal was not those miserable ones.

Turning around, I could feel my chest sinking at the sight of the three girls, who had huddled together to console themselves. The smell of fear covered them all and I could feel the blood of one of them: the girl in blue alone was holding her friends with one of her hands while covering her right eye, or where she must have had her eye, if the blood I ran down his sleeve to clarified me what happened her. The yellow one was held by her two friends while she looked at me with clear fear and made a futile effort to resist the pain that surely came from her broken knees and seated at angles that should not be possible. Only the rose seemed to have nothing besides her clothes torn, but like the other two was terrified to see me.

I could not help but wonder how I would deal with this.

* * *

19-December-2018

* * *

 **Originally I had thought that one of the girls was taken hostage and died, but for the time it took me to write the chapter (both my responsibilities, and my distraction) in the end I had to leave it like that. That, and remember that this should not be such a detailed story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOCATION MENTION**

Normal writing

-Working character

-"Thoughts"

* Description of only actions

* Sounds / Onomatopoeias *

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY**

Those damned whistles. Luckily, I can cover my ears, unlike dogs, but that does not stop the annoying noises from buzzing on my eardrums.

Fortunately, it did not last long and I was able to focus on those bastards again. However, it was too late to follow them. They had managed to enter through the hidden door, which they closed, and it was likely that they would have some insurance with which I would end up fighting before I could reach them.

It was also likely that some of them would blow the whistle as a warning signal, so it is likely that guards come here and ...

* Sobs *

Crying. A cry of pain reminded me all of a sudden, that my goal was not those miserable ones.

When I turned around I could feel my chest sinking and my anger escaping at the sight of the three girls, who had curled up among themselves to console themselves. The aroma of fear covered them all and I could feel the blood of two of them: the girl in blue alone was holding her friends with one of her hands while covering her right eye, or where she must have had her eye - if the blood I ran down his sleeve to clarify what had happened. The yellow one was held by her two friends while she looked at me with clear fear and made a futile effort to resist the pain that surely came from her broken knees and seated at angles that should not be possible. Only the rose seemed to have nothing besides his torn clothes, but like the other two was terrified to see me.

I could not help but wonder how he would deal with this.

* * *

 **DAY 5 AFTER THE ARRIVAL TO THE WORLD OF AKAME. INTERACTING WITH THE GIRLS.**

Convincing a group of girls that you just saved that you are not a monster, after seeing you behave like one, is hard. Very hard. As soon as I tried to get close to them, they shrank as much as possible while sticking to each other seeking safety. Fortunately, the girl who was missing an eye –I later learned that her name is Luna– could overcome her fear and ask me who I am.

Classic movie line.

After introducing ourselves I was able to convince them to follow me to leave the place. I had to load Fal (the one in yellow) for her legs, and I gave my coat for the cold to Air (the one that had her pink coat torn).

It has been a few weeks since the incident where I met them, and we are currently staying in an apartment above the tavern where I almost lost track of them. I met the owner, Renzu, while trying to go unnoticed; which turned out not to be difficult.

Apparently, during the same night, an alarm sounded that led all the guards to investigate an incident, in a park; which I heard was due to members of Night Raid, and we learned about that the next day. I hope Akame is well.

Anyway, Renzu is apparently one of the few people with a kind heart in this place. I do not hesitate to take us to his house, which I accepted after hearing his heart to know that he did not cheat us, where he later called a friend of his –a doctor– to check on the girls. I had to give him half of my money for the treatment of both, Fal and Luna. Good person or not, medicines and materials cost; even with the discount he offered us.

Air, Fal and Luna did not say anything during the first days and did not leave the room except to eat, which Renzu's friend explained that it was not strange because of their situation. The first to dare to leave the room was Air. She thanked me in the name of the three, and I asked her to tell me how they ended up in that situation.

We sat at one of the tables in the tavern to talk about it four days after meeting them.

She hesitated to tell me a moment, but then she explained to me that they were sold to ensure the welfare of their people by paying the taxes of the empire. In a way, I was not surprised that much, it made some sense in an environment like this empire. Although I must assume that because of the high price that says they paid for them, it was a sale with specific conditions, which was a red flag signal for me. I fear –in the best of cases– that the town never expected that the three would end up in this situation.

Another thing that sadly seems, is not strange around here. According to Renzu, that was one of the methods by which the rich managed to abuse the country people who arrived with the sad desire to achieve success. Just the dream of propaganda of the first world, anywhere.

The funny thing was when she mentioned that everything happened because they let their guard down, according to her, all men are wolves –a little ironic considering who was the one who saved them.

The way she said it, made me think of her as one of those girls who in animes turn out to be somewhat innocent and try hard despite being clumsy. Something like Wendy Marvel maybe?

I had to forget the idea when she suddenly started crying. Here... in the middle of the tavern... where all the people looked at me like I was the worst thing in the world.

"Shit, how do I end up in this?" I thought then.

Fortunately, I did not have to explain anything or try to make her stop crying. She clung to me, I guess just thinking about it reminded her of the experience.

Comforting people is not my fort, the only thing I could do was to hug her. She was disturbed by the contact for a moment, but as soon as I started rubbing her back she clung and hugged me more tightly as she continued her cry. I did not even care if they kept looking at us.

* * *

 **DAY 14 AFTER THE ARRIVAL TO THE WORLD OF AKAME.**

Air and Luna began working as waitresses in the Renzu establishment, once they seemed to overcome the experience. On the other hand, Fal helped him with the accounts due to her 'situation'. Apparently, she worked in a store in her old town, which helped her have a job with which to distract herself in what we were waiting for the doctor to come back.

Treatment options for broken arms and legs were, surprisingly, common in this place. Something about a rare danger beast similar to sharks, but with cartilage that adapts without problem when is applied. The animal is as big as a Megalodon of twenty meters and lives offshore. Too weird to see it, the last ones were a few years ago [1].

But the media and trained doctors –among them, Renzu's friend– were very few. Most were invoked by the imperial army due to expeditions and some conflicts with the revolutionaries, so the opportunities to attend Fal was small and much more to have what the doctor needs. Being honest is likely to have to resign to the wheelchair.

For my part, I work the night shift in the bar, while for the day I do something similar missions, for something similar to a guild that exists between the area of the poor neighborhoods and the middle class.

Remember the Deadpool movie? Well, for the people who are from the same place as me, I ask them. I think that in the bar of his friend that says the avocado, you could take mercenary jobs, here is something similar, only that instead of the ugly friend, there is a woman –maybe in her forties– and bodybuilder, who is called Creak. Funny story about how she earned the nickname, something about a guy who tried to get away from a fight key.

There I took mainly courier work within the capital and collecting materials in the surroundings. I do not earn much with the delivery of packages, but the rewards in the collection vary according to the risk, and as a bonus, I can keep something of what I gather.

Now, why do I do this? Well, it's not just to earn my food, for Fal or to keep my room in Renzu's apartments. But to learn about the incidents that occur in the surroundings, and to know both inside and outside what is happening in the capital. It's interesting to see how much of gossipers are some of the guards who come to leave job ads and drink. They believe that because they talk in whispers they are not understood. No, that only happens when they start babbling cause how drunk they were. In part, my improved senses also help to hear.

The thing like that was becoming a routine since I was getting used to both the work and the information gathering, as well as coexisting with the three girls, who started to see me like a big brother I guess. A life entertaining enough. At least that's how it was until the pump was released.

* * *

 **DAY 15 AFTER THE ARRIVAL TO THE WORLD OF AKAME.**

He can't save Fal's legs. The doc had finally come back just to tell us. That another doctor, a famous one who worked directly for the emperor had sent to take all the resources that would help Fal even just walk.

He told us that the appropriation of resources was forbidden in the Empire, but because that another patient of the other doctor was a user of imperial weapons, they allowed him to take 'everything he will need', in other words, he took everything. And once his operation was a success, the doctor assured that he had to use a good part of the cartilage in the process and that he required what was left over only in case of damages after the surgery that was not noticed before. That was the official explanation they gave him.

The strange thing was that because of the fame of the doctor it was illogical that he needed it all because he was like a Stephen Strange, as I heard, with respect to surgical operations. Surely he just wanted to have it for himself, because he had a reputation for experimenting with prisoners as well.

After hearing it Luna and Air did not stop begging the doctor by some other means or if he could talk to the other doctor, but from his evasive gaze I could say that it was impossible. The guy had not even left his belongings to his house yet, he comes directly to apologize.

Fal, on the other hand, had not said a word yet, but because of how her hands trembled she did not need to.

In and of itself it was her difficult situation, with some sudden pains in her knees. I dealt with my ability to relieve pain. Returning to her village also seemed impossible; they feared to be sold again, and just as Fal and Luna were, they could abandon them as a 'burden'.

To make everything worse once the doctor left, with Renzu accompanying him, the girls began to beg me.

Remember that I mentioned that Air asked me to know what it was?

It turns out that the myth of the werewolf was not unknown to this world. When did I tell Air it did not take long to ask the classic questions: "Do you just become a full moon? Do you lose control? Do you get hair all over? Do you become a complete wolf? Is it true about silver? ... "

–"Of course, always the silver" –I thought funny at that time [2].

I do not know why but I decided not only to answer and correct some of her questions, but to tell she some of the things I had learned thanks to those who introduced me to the other world that existed in my reality: things like the ability to smell emotions, the herds and hierarchies, alleviate pain and self-healing, and how some who become even improved so much that overcome chronic diseases. But now I regret it.

They wanted me to convert Fal, believing that there would be a chance that she would recover her legs that way. To which I refused, but they did not stop insisting. I try to explain what it took to do it; the possibility that her body did not accept the 'gift', as I sometimes tell it [3], and could die. And in case she did, at some point, she might have to get away from them because someone discovers what she is. What was very likely in a place like this empire and the difficulties of the first full moons until she managed to learn it, in which I did not have the time to help her.

But that did not matter to them, they insisted and insisted, they even said that they would convert to never leave it. Air and Luna tried to offer themselves as a payment to convince me; either in a sexual sense or in servitude. I did not care, because all they got was to get mad at that. Do not save them from almost ending up in something worse than that life, only so that now they will try to crawl before me with something similar.

However, before I told them to shut them up, someone interrupted me.

–Only I will do it! –Fal shut us down, making us look at her.

She looked me straight in the eyes and then made an attempt to bow before me from her chair while asking me to turn her into a werewolf. And when I mentioned again the fact that she could die, she just said that she would accept it if it happened; that she promised her friends that she would be the one to protect them from everything in the capital and that I was now her only chance to keep that promise, after what happened.

Although, I understood what they wanted to do: rearrange the joints and hope that the healing abilities restored the ability to walk. Never heard of a similar case, I had heard how becoming a werewolf cured chronic diseases such as asthma, but nothing to return the ability to walk, I don't know anything to support the idea. And obviously, I told him so. [4]

"Then I'll find a way to protect them from this chair," was what he said.

Again I wanted to tell her that it was not an option and all the risk it would take to convert her, but something stopped me. Since Fal asked me to convert her, I can feel a wave of scents coming from her, the determination to take the risk; anxiety and fear of my refusal to give her what she asked me; the doubts... but also the shame and contempt. Shame for failing her promise, and self-contempt for her impotence.

Dammit.

I really did not know what to do, even why am I staying with them?:

a) Reject the girls' request and leave.

b) Reject the request of the girls, but stay with them.

c) Accept.

* * *

2019/06/02

1-Ok, I will not go into detail with this point but it is a reference to the use of shark cartilage to strengthen the joints.

2-In the Teenwolf series, it is pointed out that the last name Argent (from which the hunters of the series come) means silver, and it is indicated that it is because of that that the myth originates that only silver can kill a werewolf, when in reality it means that only the Argent (Hunters) can. Even so it is a popular idea that is always marked in the myth of the werewolf, so in my opinion is something fun that is always thought when someone hears about a new character of werewolf "Hey, and what makes his silver? " Even if I do not remember if in the series at the end if I could do something or not.

3-Call it 'don' is a reference to Anne Rice's novel, The Gift of the Wolf. I read it a while ago.

4-Although it is mainly a whim that occurred to me so that my Oc stays with the girls, I would also like to know what those who have seen the Teenwolf series think (if not that only the fans of Akame ga Kill comment). The idea comes more than anything from the time that Kira is wounded and pain is applied to heal. Yes, I know she is a Kitsune (I saw the whole series, although I do not remember all the details). But the point is that at that moment his mother communicates with her and tells him the similarities between the Kitsune and the werewolf, among them the ability to heal after applying pain. So I saw it as a possibility for Fal to walk again. Hence, believe that it is possible that by converting, and not being natural what happened to his legs there is an opportunity to save it.

SOMETHING I THINK I NEED TO POINT IS THAT I AM ASSUMING THAT THERE ARE ONE MONTH LAPSES BETWEEN EACH IMPORTANT MURDER OF THE TRAMA (AKAME GA KILL) IF SOMETHING SAYS ME THAT THERE IS ALWAYS A FULL MOON, ACCORDING TO I REMEMBER. I DO NOT KNOW IF SOMEONE KNOWS AND CAN CONFIRM IT.

Voting will only be until June 14, to start writing the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**LOCATION AND TIME**

Normal writing

-Working character

\- "Thoughts"

* Sounds / Onomatopoeia *

* * *

 **RAMON'S PAST. TIME AFTER AKAME WENT OUT**.

When I become a werewolf, my Alpha makes the decision to smash my head.

Seriously, it was banging me while shouting curses and crying like a anime character.

It was an accident. We both tried to have a conversation in Bahia, Brazil at night while we were walking, then we were surrounded, persecuted, and they started shooting at us.

I thought they were from the cartel or something.

We both ran desperately between the streets until we ended up entering the rainforest: we lost them, then we got lost, we ended up falling from an elevated area and although by pure luck we managed to cushion the fall, my Alpha literally driving the tooth in me.

I don't know what a weird thing about destiny is, but when I woke up, I had the mark of his dentures on my shoulder.

Honestly, I downplayed it because I didn't know about the seriousness of the matter, and because I was more worried that some guys would start shooting us out of nowhere. Nor do I know what it was more strange: that she tried to explain who those people were who were chasing us, or how I was no longer a human and that I only had the option of accompanying her. After she passed the tantrum and stopped hitting me, of course.

However, not everything was so bad: once I overcome the problems of lack of control; that we end disputes over the mess we got into; and that we moved away from the hunters, I came to accept what happened and how my life would no longer be the same. In fact, I was grateful to my Alpha for going into a new adventure, after years of said goodbye to Akame.

Although I never understood why my Alpha made a tantrum every time someone entered the pack, I guess sometimes it was because it happened because of an accident like me. But I didn't think it was something to behave like a crying child, right?

* * *

 **PRESENT**

I have never liked beer or alcohol in general. Sure, I took one every time someone gave me one in parties or meetings, but I never pass the first one and always leave it when stop being cold. The idea I have of drinks does not pass from people who drink to drown their sorrows or frustrations. I guess that's why now I'm at least trying to feel drunk in a stupid drink contest here with other mercenaries at Creak's bar.

I mean, I think putting a girl into the world of the supernatural –which she doesn't even understand– turning her into a werewolf is an excuse enough to try to get drunk, right?

Don't get me wrong I'm glad that after a week, Fal has no negative effect against the bite and I'm glad that the idea of using a werewolf's healing factor will work. After twisting her legs a little, and withstanding her screams during the process.

I swear, for a moment I thought she was a banshee.

But the joy of the moment does not take away the fact that now she is my responsibility to a greater level than it was before. Now I not only have to take care of myself, but I am tied to a girl and her two friends who obviously did not abandon her. I think they told me that the alpha and beta connection is like father and son, right?

Seriously, why did I agree to do it? Oh Yes. Air came to try to commit suicide.

Anyway, what was it? Let's see: I'm in a bar; I try to feel drunk; win the drink contest without problems...

...I just remembered that a werewolf can't get drunk...

* Sigh *

Well at least I win the money. I think I got enough to buy the chains I need for the next full moon. Maybe we can also buy a custom patch to Luna.

But still I keep wondering if this will be enough. I came here for a specific reason and I don't have the time to take care of Fal and the others –caramba, I'm already giving it priority. Even if she learns to control the transformation I can't involve her in that, I can't protect them all the time and less keep them out of danger... Maybe... maybe I should get someone else?

What I'm thinking? SHE would kill me if I did something like that. In any case, it is not as if I could leave them alone with Renzu now. The guy has already done too much for us. And it is enough that I had to go out alone with Fal the last two nights after the excuse of how to recover mobility in the legs, to teach the basics of a werewolf, so that it ends up becoming a routine that can misunderstood in something like a fetish. Weirder would be if Air or Luna accompany us...

I think I tried to get drunk enough. I'd better see the girls.

However, before I leave, Creak stops me, something about a bookmark in my diary? I don't remember taking it out of the belt, and where did the bookmark come from?

Creak asks me about the bird drawn on the stripper, a hummingbird.

I don't know how, but that goddess has to do with this.

After explaining to Creak about the peculiar bird that acts as a divine messenger from the region where I lived –true data in cosmology– check the page where the separator is located...

 **"S** **pecial Mission: Find the fake killers of Night Raid!**

 **A group of people affiliated with the empire have been committing murders under the name of Night Raid. Find out what you can at the bar about the recent murders of these imposters, and with this discover where the next murder will be between these places: The luxury liner Ryuusen, tied in the grand canal. Village on the outskirts of the capital, Kawaita** **. [1]**

 **If you succeed in discovering it, in addition to having the opportunity to meet again with Akame you will get a loyal and powerful member for your new and small pack. Also other allies that will help you be closer to fulfilling your mission "if you know how to play your cards" X3, ;P.**

 **Do you accept? Underline: Yes/No**

 **A small bonus will be offered if you accept the mission, and another if you get to the location of the next murder.**

 **Warning: If you accept but you are wrong about location, there is a 50% chance that Nigth Raid will find out about you, and 70% that you will become a target and be killed. "**

I close the book.

Ok, how deep is she in video games? ...

...

A powerful and loyal ally? Mmm ...

I've always been more to follow than lead. But I must admit that the opportunity to meet again with Akame would be good.

And if her comrades are half as skilled as she, it would certainly be beneficial. Besides being able to be closer to finding that bastard, which means that he is also a target of them, right? If so, that really makes things easier for me.

But on the other hand, they can kill me. That refers to the possibility that I will not meet Akame but with an acquaintance of her who tries to kill me, even if I tell him that I know her. In any case, that is if they find me, my senses must be fit enough to keep me away from everything that happens, right?

In the end the pros are better than the cons… Oh well, they could also help me take care of the girls. Surely they will complain and tell me they are not babysitters, funny thing.

After considering it a couple of times I end up underlining the "yes" in the newspaper and start listening to everything at the bar. There are many rumors regarding these murders: some point out how the _modus operandi_ of this false Night Raid is very different from the other murders, however it is still limited to power and political figures; There is someone saying that they are not attacking people who are suspected of having dirty businesses and others who say they were people who opposed the minister. Are they really leaving pamphlets with those who claim to belong to the group? They must want to be persecuted; so they are a group with the confidence to be able to defeat them. The last murder was of the previous prime minister and his daughter who were accompanied by a group of skilled warriors of the imperial fist - it must be a powerful martial art as mentioned - something to indicate that only Night Raid could do it. Ah, there is an imperial soldier who looks like a drunken voice while ensuring that everything is the work of the Akame group, so it is a group affiliated with the empire. An ice queen? so far they have limited themselves to towns that are close to the capital but at least two days away, they have followed a specific course ... ok.

After hearing a few more things, I talked about the murders with Creak. She asked me if I was interested in the rewards of the group of murderers, and warned me about it. Luckily I was able to convince her that I was only curious after pointing to the "drunk" soldier. We talked a little about the subject and after confirming some of the things I heard, I pick up my diary and go to the exit after paying.

From what I got I could conclude the next: the attacks are in places usually depopulated but close to patrol and commercial routes so that the rapid information is spread; areas with little chance of escape; the victims are noble who are not affiliated with the revolution but oppose the prime minister, people with good intentions.

The murders in the suburbs at the moment have been only to generate fame to this group, while doing the dirty work of the prime minister. Everything leads to the approach of the capital. They want to make sure that the true Night Raid finds out and goes for them. People are just beginning to believe that they are the real culprits, and it is likely that the next blow that the fakers make is for the people within the capital to take for granted, they will want to plant true fear of the Akame group.

If I am not mistaken the cruise is only for the people of high society and if they –who will surely have the best security– are not safe from that group even within the capital, people will start to fear

Night Raid is already feared, but the middle and lower class people know that they only go for the corrupt and the evil guys, because they are victims of the corrupt nobles who they know that the true group of murderers has killed. But if they start to believe that they only kill for money, there will surely be more chaos and people will begin to reveal what they know about them, old clients and people who have considered hiring them and know how to do it.

The cruise should be the best option then.

After deciding this I feel that the book ¿vibrates? And when I see it, I notice again the separator with the hummingbird. One more note appears at the end of the mission page.

 **Check the equipment page and then go to the place you selected**

 **. . . . .**

 **Belt with pocket size 37/200:**

 **\- Nutrition bars x5**

 **\- Money bag, with own pocket size x1: 90 gold coins, 200 silver, 50 bronze.**

 **\- Kali sticks, black x2**

 **\- Kali sticks with tip, black x2**

 **\- Razor x1**

 **\- Compass x1**

 **\- Canteen x1**

 **\- Cold layer x1**

 **\- Inexhaustible Flint x1**

 **\- MP3 player with all the songs I know and like, with infinite drums (I could not live without my music) x1**

 **\- Wireless headphones x1**

 **\- Bottle with Escorgorilla venom x1: 500 ml**

 **\- Proof of accepted jobs x15**

 **\- Bottle with mixture of the nine Woden herbs of 200gr x4**

 **. . . . .**

–"Huh, so herbs. It will be useful"

I put the book in my belt and left the establishment. Just to stop at the moment.

A slight, but very clear killing intent spreads from the store in front. A woman in a white uniform, sitting under an umbrella, is responsible and besides it emanates the scent of blood despite having no visible stain. The aroma is impregnated in her. Anyone related to war or torture? It seems that she tries to hide it but she barely succeeds, at least for my improved senses.

Oh, she has noticed me..., and it's very pretty.

Why are the pretty ones are crazy and dangerous? Not that I complain, but I want to know.

* * *

 **2019/09/16**

 **1** **-Only a name that I invented to the village that Akame and Lubbock watch, means Dry in Japanese.**

 **Ok, I'm late with this one, but that's because there are some parts that didn't convince me, and that still don't convince me at all. But I already told you not to publish something for a while. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it, I hope you comment. And if not, then since.**


End file.
